Sora vs Elsword
Description Kingdom Hearts Vs Elsword! The Main Character You can play with both (in their games) Interlude Riku: Sometimes hero's need help Ruby: With friends get more stronger Riku: But these two Ruby: Sora the chosen Keyblade wielder and savior of worlds Riku: And Elsword The Lord Knight Ruby: He is Riku and I'm Ruby Rose Riku: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle Sora (Cue: Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack - Passion Orchestra Instrumental Version) Ruby: '''Since the dawn of time light and darkness have been in constant struggle with each other. Dark creatures known as the heartless sought to overwhelm and eventually destroy every world within the universe, a hero was needed and he, was found on a small island chain known as destiny island. His name is sora. '''Riku: '''Sora spent his days playing and training with his friends me and kairi but all that changed. '''Ruby: '''The darkness consume destiny island, the light arrived as well in the form of a known as '''The Keyblade. '''The key was originally to you riku, but you chose darkness so it went to sora instead but he couldn't save his house and kairi. He arrived in a world called traverse town. '''Riku: '''Him meets Donald and Goofy from there they to decide to travel together. Donald and Goofy to find the king and Sora to find kairi and me. '''Ruby: '''So the three travel to various world figth the heartless and defeat the villains of the worlds and you know the rest. '''Riku: '''Sora use the kingdom key but him can use anothers keyblades. '''Ruby: '''How many keyblades have him? '''Riku: '''Many '''Ruby: Woah! Riku: '''Yup '''Ruby: '''Are Many! '''Riku: '''I know let's continue '''Ruby: '''Okay '''Riku: Through use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power, as well as access to special abilities. Ruby: '''Turning into a bike or whip? '''Riku: .....Kinda Ruby: Woah! Riku: *Sigh* (Cue: Kingdom Hearts - Rising Sun) Ruby: '''Sora have abilites like Flowmotion '''Riku: '''Him can use it to traverse their surrounding environments with great ease when him interact with certain environmental elements. '''Ruby: '''And don't forget his keyblade techniques kinda like '''Ars Arcanum! Riku: '''One of his most powerful attacks, Sora charges the Keyblade with energy before unleashing a powerful flurry of up to thirteen strikes. '''Ruby: '''Double Slash, Sora does a quick slide, pulling himself near the enemy and damaging them. '''Riku: '''Explosion, Sora can make several magical spheres that surround him and explode. '''Ruby: '''Guard Break, Sora hops backward a short distance before delivering a powerful lunging strike that smashes through most forcefields and bypasses resistance to physical or magical attacks. '''Riku: '''Hurricane Blast, An aerial finisher in which Sora spins rapidly to repeatedly attack his foe, releasing bursts of light all the while. '''Ruby: '''Lethal Frame, Sora stops time around an enemy and slashes them several times before restarting the flow of time, destroying foes with the damage he accumulated while time was stopped. '''Riku: Ragnarok or''' Infinity, Sora can charge energy in his Keyblade to unleash a powerful fusillade of energy projectiles, the number and power of which is directly proportional to the amount of time he spends charging. '''Ruby: '''Ripple Drive, A powerful finisher attacks that envelops Sora's surroundings with a pink lattice that deals damage proportional to Sora's MP to all foes nearby. '''Riku: '''Sonic Blade, Sora unleashes seven powerful thrust attacks at the enemy, with the final attack being more powerful and damaging. '''Ruby: '''Strike Raid, Sora throws his Keyblade at the enemy four times, with a fifth and final throw being more powerful to the point of sending the target flying into the air. '''Riku: '''Upper Slash, While assaulting his foe on the ground, Sora hits them with a powerful upward swing, leaving them open to aerial combos. '''Ruby: '''Vicinity Break, Unleashes a powerful spinning attack when surrounded! '''Riku: '''Zantetsuken, A combo finisher that has Sora bring back his blade before dashing past his foes for an impossibly fast strike, dealing massive damage to all unfortunate to be caught in the line of fire. He can also use this as a counterattack to catch a foe who has been staggered from having their attack blocked. '''Ruby: '''Also sora can use magic like Aeroga. '''Riku: '''Sora can conjure a barrier of wind currents around himself, halving any damage he receives while this is active. '''Ruby: '''Blizzaga, A powerful ice spell that fires a shard of ice that pierces foes, fragmenting like shrapnel and dealing several ticks of damage to foes it passes through. '''Riku: '''Curaga, A healing spell that brings Sora and nearby allies back to full health, reviving them if they had recently fallen to enemy attacks, But this is death battle the combatants can't heal in the battle. '''Ruby: '''Firaga, Sora shoots out a ball of fire that sets his enemies ablaze. Alternatively, this becomes a rotating ring of fire centered around him that incinerates nearby enemies. '''Ruby: '''Graviga, Sora manipulates gravity to either lift enemies into the air and leaving them vulnerable or to crash flying enemies into the ground where they can be more easily dealt with. '''Riku: '''Magnega, Sora creates a vortex of magnetic force that draws in his enemies and deals continuous damage in the process. Trapped in a tight group, Sora is free to attack foes who are restrained in this manner. '''Ruby: '''Reflega, Sora creates a powerful defensive barrier around him that completely nullifies incoming attacks. '''Riku: '''Stopga, Sora stops time around his foes, rendering them incapable of action and leaving him to attack them as much as he pleases within the duration of the spell. '''Ruby: '''Thundaga, Sora calls down lightning bolts from the sky to strike his foes. '''Ruby: Also sora can summon, When need of extra help in a fight, Sora is able to call upon friends he made from other worlds in order to lend him a hand. Riku: '''Sora also has transformations call drive forms. These forms give Sora a boost in either strength, speed, or both depending on which form he's in. '''Ruby: But him need donald and goofy to use it. Riku: '''Ruby '''Ruby: Yes riku? Riku: Actually sora can use drive forms on his own. Ruby: Really? Riku: Yeah Ruby: Oh.... uh....so what? Riku: ' '''Ruby: ' Elsword Pre-Death Battle '''Riku: '''All right, the combatants are set It's time to end this debate once and for all. '''Ruby: Is time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEE! (Death Battle gates close) In the kingdom of velder is being attacked by mystery creature Death Battle (Cue: Rage Awakened - Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX Music Extended) Aftermath Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Magic Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Elsword vs Kingdom Hearts Themed Death Battles